Dalton Academy
by SlinkyT
Summary: Kurt is now at Dalton Academy. Wherin Klaine fluff ensues. :D  A collection of one-shots. Current Chapter: It's midterms time and two boys are just two touchy to wait. Rated T just to be safe. :D
1. Auditions

_**A/N: So this is my first FanFic EVER. I have read fan fiction for a long time now and just finally decided I wanted to write one. I am not a very good writer in general but I wanted to release my built up Glee-ness in a Klaine story. (My new favorite Glee ship now…Baby It's Cold Outside anybody?) I wanted them to be a little more flirty in the show, right now they just seem like good friends. But, that's beside the point. Here is my FIRST ever fan fiction and I may continue it…or not. Depending on reviews and stuff. Well, I guess now I'm just stalling…but…here it goes. :P **__**Also, this was written before Furt I believe. Maybe just before Special Education, I can't remember. :/**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or Klaine, sadly. :(**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hereitgoes:)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_***Third Person POV***_

This was it. What the slender countertenor had looked forward to for the past week. All the worst possible scenarios had run through his head. While standing backstage the recent events flashed through his mind. Beginning the day the small brunette "spy" held hands with the dark and handsome Dalton Warbler and ending when Principal Figgins refused to expel Dave Karofsky without solid proof of his actions. All of which lead to Kurt standing backstage in the empty Dalton auditorium with 3 judges before the stage. One who just happens to be the aforementioned Warbler, Blaine. A month ago Kurt would never have seen himself leaving his New Directions family, but now it's about what's best for him.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POVChange~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_***Kurt POV***_

No matter how many times I go on stage the same side affects still manage to reappear. Sweaty palms and the feeling that your heart is so high in your throat you can feel it pounding in your ears. Although there might be another contributor to that (one certain Warbler lead singer). I peek around the curtain to see the person performing and caught a glimpse of Blaine. He looks towards me and gives me a disgusted look and I can't help but giggle. I try to cover my mouth to stop but it's just too much. I know he hears me because then he flashes me one of those million dollar smiles that could impregnate a woman just standing there. (If he bat for that team of course.) I go back behind the curtain and try to get focused. I know the words I'm about to sing are simple and I have done it before but, this time it's different. If this works out, it could open doors for opportunities not only in school, but also with dark haired boy I can't get off my mind. I sigh imagining my hands in Blaine's curls free of gel. Fiddling with the ones at the nape of his neck while his arms around wrapped around me and his hand resting on the small of my back sending tingling sparks through my body making my heart race faster. Drinking in his warm chocolate brown eyes and just standing there, not in awkwardness, but in a peace of some sort. I snap back to reality when I hear my name called and then comes back all the nerves.

As I stride to the center stage I already begin to feel more comfortable, at home. I adjust my blazer and fix my hair in my trademark way. The pianist begins to play and I wave my fingers towards the recognizable judge as I start to relax and shyly look towards the ground. I feel childish in doing so though, because I've never actually felt this way about somebody before. Not even Finn, that was always an unrealistic pining, but this, this could be mutual. Or not, he only sees me as the kid who gets bullied and he comforts. Not anything like that. Most definitely not a boyfriend. I catch him looking at me when I glance up the floor and we make eye contact. I pass it off as a coincidence and the other judges follow my gaze to Blaine and give him a look which can only be described as inquisitive. The familiar words flow form my mouth in ease as all the tension melts away.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POVChanges~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_***Blaine POV***_

I sit painfully through a series of auditions and we are finally down to the last two. Some freshman that I don't care about, and Kurt Hummel. (Who I obviously do.) Now, the freshman is up and we all wince as he sings and wish we could cut him off but we made a rule when we all got together for this, anybody who auditions at least gets to finish the song. I catch somebody peeking out from behind the curtain and realize it is the small brunette whom I am actually looking forward to watching. I contort my face and I see him burst into a fit of giggles which he tries to stifle by covering his mouth. I can't help but smile as I see his eyes light up and then before I realize what's happening he's back behind the curtain. My smile doesn't fade for the rest of the performance and before I know it it's finally time for Kurt. He walks onto the stage proudly, like confidence personified, and it makes my heart race just seeing him stand there. I make a comment to the judges about his song selection, and though I've only seen youtube videos of Kurt performing I believe Defying Gravity is the perfect song to showcase his musical abilities.

I turn back from the judges towards the stage as the pianist begins to play and I look to Kurt as he waves his fingers towards me then he looks to the ground. I stare at him just watching him focus and watch the pieces of Kurt come together and his shoulders relax. Just his facial expressions portray all of his emotions. He finally looks up again and we make eye contact almost immediately and I quickly look to the floor with a familiar blush on my face I get when I'm around him, also I'm suddenly glad the lights are down. The judges beside me realize Kurt's actions and give me a confused look. All I can think about is Kurt's blue eyes piercing through me.

I remember the day I met him, seeing he was cute and taking his hand in a stroke of confidence I had never had before. I can't help but imagine his soft hand and those slender fingers intertwined with mine perfectly. My arms wrapped around his thin waist and us finally embracing the way we want to. Or at least I do and I think he wants to. I'm not sure he likes me that way though. All I am is a mentor to him, a confidant. NOT a boyfriend. I suddenly remember all of the Dave drama. Kurt telling me of kissing Dave and feeling like he was attacked. Not to mention the fact it was his first kiss, that counted. Nobody should have stolen something that valuable to him. I clench my fists and my jaw tightens just thinking about it. The judge beside me notices how I've gotten stiff and again looks at me strangely. I loosen up an look up to the stage with my mind still racing. Watching the emotion in his singing. At least there are still options if something were to develop of our friendship, then nothing would be stopping us, right? We wouldn't have to hide in fear of Kurt being hurt. My mind reels backs as he hits that famous high note to wrap up the song and my friends' jaws drop.

I sit with a smirk on my face and one turns to me and says, "The Warblers have needed a counter-tenor like him since this school opened." My grin grows as I flash Kurt a wink knowing that I'm going to be seeing a lot more of him.


	2. Baby It's Cold Outside

_**A/N: So just the two reviews I got so far encouraged me to want to write even SOMEBODY wanted to read more made me happy. Who cares if it's only two people. So here it goes, my interpretation of the thoughts during the "Baby It's Cold Outside" video. **__**J And just so you guys know for future reference. I really like the idea of Blaine pursuing Kurt, it makes him not seem as….immature to fall into another situation like Finn where he would want to get involved and the feelings wouldn't be reciprocated. Or more like Kurt does have those feelings but chooses not to display them as much. Also, after reading other fan fictions I like the idea that Blaine waits for Kurt to make the first move so you know it would be Kurt's choice to kiss Blaine and he wouldn't feel forced. So yeah, that's just some of my opinions. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Klaine, still, but I'm working on it. ;D**_

_**KEY: **_

_Kurt's thoughts_

**Blaine's Thoughts**

_**Singing**_

Narration and dialogue

The day started out as any other winter Saturday at Dalton academy. A day of being lazy around the fireplace and sitting in sweat suits and highly anticipating the storms that were predicted to arrive. Watching the clouds float lazily across the sky as the temperature declined with the sun. Finally, at about sun down the snowflakes decided to be released into the air. At the first glance of white coating the cars and ground the layers of clothing were piled on to the energized boys.

Kurt Hummel, like any other day, got up at seven A.M. and ran through his morning moisturizing regime. Compulsively he threw on his Dalton uniform and before he realized it was a Saturday had already tied the tie and put on the loafers. He decided it would be a waste of time to change out of it, plus it was warm enough and actually quite comfortable despite how stiff it looked. By coincidence, or by vigilance on Blaine's part, they both ended up wearing their uniforms on that Saturday, mostly as a result of Blaine's desperate need for a conversation starter.

About the time all of the teenagers raced out to throw snowballs but Blaine noticed a hesitation in Kurt's actions as he fiddled with his hair.

**He probably doesn't want it to get wet outside. I bet he's staying inside. I mean his hair is pretty adorable swooped over to the side like that. **

Kurt rose to his feet and headed to his room

**Or maybe he is going outside.**

Before Blaine had a chance to rise and go change to go outside Kurt had returned to the room iPod in hand, just as the last of their friends were piling out the door. He sat in a chair across the room from Blaine and put his headphones in an closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Blaine got up from his chair confidently and sat on the back of the couch right in front of him.

"Kurt." he mumbled reaching out to tap him on the shoulder then retracting as he opened his eyes.

_When did he get over here?_

Kurt jumped and then sat up straight in his chair. He quickly adjusted his jacket as he sat up straight and crossed his legs nervously.

"Yeah, Blaine?" He asked cocking his head to the side playfully and putting a smirk on his face trying not to show his happiness of Blaine being inside while everybody else decided to wallow in the frozen rain.

**How does he do that all the time?**

Blaine's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink and he stuttered out, "I was just wondering what you were listening to?"

**And I needed an excuse to talk to you.**

Kurt smiled at him and simply said, "Christmas music." "Oh, oh, that's cool." he said nervously.

_Oh my gosh, I could just melt. I can't believe he is sitting here with me. Getting nervous talking to me, or maybe I'm reading too far into this. But he is fiddling his thumbs a lot….but…nooo…._

Blaine suddenly realized that they were actually sitting alone in the lounge area alone as the sun continued to sink below the horizon with the fireplace warming the room.

Kurt just continued coolly, "Yeah , I really get into the Christmas season and normally have my favorite holiday song on repeat, this year it just happens to be "Baby It's Cold Outside" and it's a duet so I can't really decide which part I like better. Please tell me you've heard the song before" He says with a disappointed look on his face.

**Heard the song before? It's my favorite. Okay here we go let's just uhh…let's just go for it!**

"Of course I've heard it before! It's a classic!" Blaine says throwing his hands in the air dramatically as the corners of Kurt's mouth turns up into a grin. "In fact! I even have it on CD! Let me go get it!" he says and quickly jogs out of the room.

_Okay, Kurt, this could get bad fast I mean we are alone in the here, just stay calm and don't read to far into the situation. So he just happened to stay inside and so did you. Just don't….OH! hear he comes…_

Kurt readjusted in his seat as Blaine came back in the room face flushed. "So, after practically tearing apart my CD's all I could find was the karaoke version. So, I was think we could maybe…sing it together?" he said getting quieter and dropping of the end of the sentence.

**Oh gosh that's embarrassing**

_Oh gosh this could get embarrassing _

Blaine looked at his feet and then turned his eyes to Kurt hopefully.

"Of course, yeah, sure." he said placing his hands on his knees.

"I hope you don't mind if I take the girl part." Kurt said sending a smirk in his direction.

"Not at all." he said and pressed play on the CD player. Again moving in his seat Kurt felt a blush rising to his cheeks as Blaine does the most adorable spin to the beat of the song.

**What the heck was that? Ugh, I'm just making more and more of a fool of myself.**

_He is just so cute!_

Kurt grins shyly and Blaine gestures to him to begin the song.

_**I really can't stay.**_

**His voice is just so pure.**

Blaine tries not to melt on the spot as he spits out the next line while sitting on the edge of the couch again.

_**But baby it's cold outside**_

_I would not leave here for anything_

_**I've got to go away**_

The smaller boy glances towards the door beginning to get into character, of course it's just a character

**Oh please don't**

_**But baby it's cold outside**_

Blaine fakes a shiver and also begins to get in to character as the both gain more confidence.

_Duh, why do you think I'm in here with out genius?_

_**This evening has been**_

Kurt looks up from the floor and they make eye contact for a brief second before the next part is sung.

_**Been hoping that you'd drop in**_

Blaine rises from the edge of the couch with his arm crossed walking closer to him.

_**So very nice**_

**Oh, not this line, what do I do, what do I do?**

_**I'll hold your hands **_

The older bot awkwardly reaches forward to grab Kurt's hands and then hesitates

**Ahhh, why do I have to be so awkward…. never mind…I'll play it off..**

_Please do it, just grab my hand…._

_**their just like ice**_

Kurt's eyes glance to Blaine's hands as he quickly pulls them away and acts like he felt Kurt's cold hands.

_If you going to play that way, cat and mouse here we come…._

Kurt rises from his chair with his hands behind his back and walks away from him. He raises his hands as if to say, "What are you doing?" and follows after him.

_**My mother will start to worry**_

_**Beautiful what's your hurry**_

**He really is beautiful….I wish I could actually tell him…**

_Woah, did Blaine just call me beautiful? No, no, no, it's just a song, just a song…_

_**My father will be pacing the floor**_

_**Listen to the fireplace roar**_

**Why does he have to be so cute?**

Blaine looks at Kurt with a look of concentration like he is some kind of puzzle that needs to be solved.

_**So really I'd better scurry**_

_No, I don't, I swear I can stay…_

Kurt throws a playful look over his shoulder towards Blaine. Blaine starts puts his hands together in a begging way.

_**Beautiful please don't hurry**_

_**Well maybe just half a drink more**_

Kurt backpedals towards Blaine and they end up shoulder to shoulder looking in to each other's eyes. Quickly the eye contact is broken though.

_**Put some records on while I pour**_

Blaine does another one of those adorable twirls towards the couch and sits on the arm and before he knows what he is doing Kurt is sitting across from him on the arm of the opposite couch.

_**The neighbors might faint**_

_If they had a reason to, it's not like anything is going to happen_

_**Baby it's bad out there**_

_**Say what's in this drink**_

Kurt makes an cute expression while trying to find a way to keep from making the eye contact weird.

_**No cabs to be had out there**_

_**I wish knew how **_

_**Your eyes are like starlight now**_

Blaine acts like he is taking a picture of Kurt's flirtatious pose.

**You know the saying, "Take a picture it'll last longer" Well, I really wish I had a camera right now.**

_**To break this spell**_

Kurt gets up and walks away trying to keep up with the cat and mouse chase even though what he would really want is to be closer to Blaine.

_**I'll take your hat your hair looks swell**_

They sit on opposite ends of the couch and prepare for the next line.

_**I ought to say no, no, no sir**_

_But I would rather say yes!_

_**Mind if I move in closer**_

_Not at all.._

Kurt shakes his head when he sings and Blaine looks around before scooting close to him and finishing his line. Kurt giggles while singing his next part.

_**At least I'm gonna say that I tried**_

_**What's the sense in hurting my pride**_

**Really, please don't get up, I like sitting this close to you…ugh…**

_**I really can't stay**_

Kurt again escapes from him and rests on the piano bench.

_**Baby don't hold out**_

_**Oh but it's cold outside**_

Blaine reaches across him and plays the simple piano part while he sits they shyly realizing at how close Blaine is to him. He stands and goes to stand by the fireplace with Blaine right on his tail.

_**I've gotta get home**_

_**But baby you'd freeze out there**_

_**Say lend me a coat**_

The stand on either ends in a way that it looks like they are posing for a Christmas card.

_**It's up to your knees out there**_

_**You've really been grand**_

Blaine shakes his head and break character thinking of what it would actually be like for Kurt to touch his hair.

_**I thrill when you touch my hair.**_

_**But don't you see**_

Kurtplaces his hands on the back of the couch leaning forward and facing the cushions looking at Blaine expectantly.

_Come on, come over here…_

_**How can you do this thing to me**_

**Kurt you are such a tease!**

_**There's bound to be talk tomorrow**_

They catch each other's eyes and hold that eye contact. Blaine walks toward the couch puts on a pitiful pout and Kurt can't even hear the music over his hearts pounding in his ears as Blaine drops to his knees on the couch right in front of him.

_**Think of my life-long sorrow**_

_**At least there will be plenty implied**_

Kurt leans forward across the couch and when Blaine sings his part he does the same. They still have direct eye contact but it's not at all awkward. They can feel each other's breath on their faces and then all too soon Kurt turns away again.

_**If you got pneumonia and died**_

_Ohmygosh that was close, get away, get away, I can't let him know I'll just look like a fool_

**Woah, it seemed like he actually…..wanted to be that close to me….**

_**I really can't stay**_

_**Get over that hold out**_

Blaine gestures for Kurt to take a seat and he only motions with his eyes. Both of their hearts still racing after the close encounter a few lines back.

_**Oooh baby**_

_**Oh but it's**_

_**Cold outside**_

They both sit down at the same time and even though the couch is considerably long they end up on the same cushion.

The music stops and they sit there comfortably for a minute and then it becomes awkward, "So, I uhh, I'm getting tired. So I'm just, going to go to bed now." He says while standing and retrieving his iPod from the chair he originally sat in.

"Good night Kurt." Blaine almost whispers to Kurt.

"Good night Blaine" he says as he walks to retreats to his room.

**I can not believe that just happened**

_I can not believe that just happened_

_**Finished J So, please review and tell me what you think. It IS a song fic but I thought it appropriate with the video coming out and I had so many ideas about the thoughts the were having while all this was going on and just a random way of how they ended up singing in the first place…so anways.**_

_**Reviews = Love (and a cookie, but don't tell anybody ;D)**_


	3. First Encounter

_**A/N: So I couldn't think of a way to progress, because I already skipped far enough ahead to be in an episode that's not even aired yet, so I decided to do a flashback from Kurt's point of view from when Blaine and him first met. So here ya go **__**J I feel like I'm getting more comfortable writing J **_

_**Key:**_

_**Singing**_

_Thoughts_

Narration

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hereitgoes:)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lazily, Kurt ran his fingers over his wooden bed frame slowly and looked out the window out of his dorm. He wandered over to the window seat and sat down retrieving his iPod from his pocket. It was almost time to go to class and Kurt was only still in there because he had decided to stay in the room during breakfast so he could admire the view with a cup of coffee. He loved the view from his room and it was always a sweet indulgence for him. Even if it meant losing time with his dark haired crush, it was still worth it. It wasn't a particularly fascinating view. No fantastic shot of the sunrise or a city skyline. Just any normal view out of any window, but the fascinating thing was that it was different. Everything was different. Ever since the day that Kurt broke the news to New Directions of his departure things had been different. He couldn't go out with Mercedes whenever he wanted and there was almost no point in competing with anybody for a solo because the Warblers were "a team." Screw that. He missed the real thrill of earning the right to stand center stage and flaunt his talent. Even if it meant he had to do a duet with himself. Being unique was what Kurt liked, but at Dalton it seemed like an army of people. All dressing the same acting the same as if they were programmed by somebody. It was too stiff and whenever he sat on the window seat with his iPod listening to his Wicked soundtrack he felt he could just let it all go. His mind would wander to random events in the past month or so and on this certain day his mind did drift to that handsome lead singer. To the day when they first met and his life started to change.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SceneChange~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"You can wear all the feathers you want, you'll blend right in."_

"Fine, you want me to spy that's what I'll do." Kurt was seething after school and finally just decides to do what they want him to do. He's going to spy on the Warblers. Kurt plops in his desk chair after throwing his bag in a huff on the floor, which he would never have done on any other circumstance but now it didn't matter to him in the slightest. He opened up Google and searched Dalton Academy. They first result was the official website and he hurriedly clicked it still trying to dissolve his pent up anger. The homepage flashed before his eyes as he found the tab that said dress code only to include a few picture of the handful of choices Dalton students had with their uniforms. He winced and clicks the one with the most plain pieces, sure he has matches of those in his closet. He rises from his seat leaving some of his anger behind him and begins rummaging through his closet filled to the brim. "Ah ha! There it is!" He mumbles as he grabs the jacket with a grin and tosses it on his bed. Now for the rest of the ensemble.

The next morning Kurt rises like any other day and does his skin care routine and prepares for school and this time putting on the makeshift Dalton uniform he created out of what he could find in his plethora of clothes. As he ascends the stairs his father gives him a wary glance realizing Kurt is not wearing his usual style of attire. Still with an eyebrow raised he waves his hand good bye as Kurt walks out the door.

He arrives at Dalton with a nervous smile on his face when he sees all of the people around the building enjoying themselves and being happy. A different environment from McKinley definitely. He starts walking up the tall spiral staircase and is almost compelled to ask somebody where the music room it but suddenly everybody starts swarming down the stairs in excitement. Trying to fit in he follows the crowd down the stair case. He peeks out over the top of his sunglasses and glances around the corridor. Despite the blonde standing right next to him he spots a very handsome dark haired boy a few stairs down and at the risk of him being a jock or some other homophobic person he says something directly to him.

"Excuse me, um hi, can I ask you a question? I'm…I'm new here." He says with a small smile while the older boy stays a few stairs below him.

"My name's Blaine." the boy says and sticks is hand out politely and even with just that small gesture Kurt begins to feel comfortable here. The younger boy glances down to Blaine's hand in surprise. With a shy smile he put his hand out nervously.

"Kurt, aaahh, so what exactly is going on?" he says glancing up the stairwell to the storm of boys passing by them.

"The Warblers." says Blaine with a big grin. "Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons." with a slight hesitated wink he continues. "Tends to shut the school down for a while."

You could literally see the confusion cross Kurt's face, "So, wait the glee club here is kind of cool?"

Blaine replies quickly, "The Warblers are like rockstars." Kurt's eyebrows raise in surprise as he takes in the words that just came out of the handsome boy's mouth. "_Rockstars?" _Kurt thinks still in confusion. "Come on, I know a shortcut." the older one says as he grabs Kurt's hand,. His jaw almost literally drops as Blaine drags him off to the back hallway. Kurt can't help but smile as he takes in the beautiful hallway, decorated fancily with chandeliers and flowers. They jog slowly down the hallway Kurt's hand still feeling the warmth of doors to the senior commons open and the first thing Kurt sees is a mass of people waiting for the Warblers to perform while a few are moving the backgammon tables from the middle of the room. Kurt takes it all in and suddenly realizes.

"Ooo, I stick out like a sore thumb."

"Next time don't forget your jacket new kid." Blaine raise his hand to fix the lapel of Kurt's jacket and when he does Kurt can't help but follow Blaine's hand to his chest and back up to his eyes.

"You'll fit right in," he says a playfully slaps him on the shoulder. Blaine hands his bag to a boy standing right beside him and turns to walk to the group of boys who have just started the harmony, "Now, if you'll excuse me." Kurt is at first confused and then realizes that the handsome boy he asked for help from just happened to be the lead singer of the Warblers.

_**Before you met me I was alright but things were kind of heavy**_

Kurt watches Blaine playfully dancing around to the beginning lines of Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream." A hit Kurt can't help but recognize because of the abundance of radio play time.

_**You brought me to life now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine**_

Kurt can't help but imagine that Blaine is singing to him even though they have just met. Blaine makes eye contact with Kurt and now the song has just become that much more personal.

_**Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love**_

The Warblers begin their simplistic yet adorable choreography and Kurt beings to show a wide smile as the song begins to creep into the chorus.

_**We can dance until we die, you and I, we'll be young forever**_

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**_

All of the Warbler's performers point into the air or blindly into the crowd on cue while Blaine makes a show of pointing directly at Kurt and maintaining eye contact before gesturing to himself also in time with the lyrics.

_**The way you turn me on**_

_**I can't sleep **_

_**Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back**_

Kurt looks around amazed at all the boys enjoying the performance.

_**Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love**_

_**We can dance until we die, you and I, we'll be young forever**_

The Warblers continue their simple dance moves with Blaine making eye contact with Kurt at just the right moments making him sigh.

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on**_

Blaine repeats the same motions as earlier and Kurt is still enthralled with the environment of the school, how everybody could actually like the glee club, and even be dancing around when they perform. The most energetic audience New Directions got was at sectionals.

_**I can't sleep let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back**_

_**I can get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight**_

They all do a cute little side-step which makes Kurt just shyly look off to the side.

_**Yeaaaahhhh…you make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream they way you turn me on**_

Kurt is now grinning from ear to ear and really enjoying an actual energetic performance. _This is what our glee club should make other people do, get up and dance, not just watch us do it. _

_**Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back**_

Blaine continues to catch Kurt's eye just at the right moments.

_**My heart stops when you look at me, just one touch now baby I believe**_

Kurt is actually tapping his foot to the music and not just watching in awe

_**This is real so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back**_

_**I can get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight**_

_I've never smiled this much when watching somebody else perform, normally it's just about competition and even though I'm supposed to be here spying…I'm actually having….fun…_

_**Let me put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight**_

Kurt claps his hands furiously as everybody crowds around the glee club rockstars and claps for them. Blaine spots Kurt in the crowd and begins to walk over to him.

_You can be my teenage dream any day…._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SceneChange~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kurt! Kurt!" Blaine says snapping his hand in front of Kurt's face. He sits down across from Kurt on the window seat, "Anybody in there?" He raised his eyebrows in that adorable way that made Kurt smile. Kurt looks at him remembering the day they met and can't help but put his hand on Blaine's shoulder to make sure he is actually there and just they stay still with both of them looking into each other's eyes smiling. "You okay Kurt?" Blaine says chuckling.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine just…daydreaming," Kurt said at little too loudly with his headphones still in his ears. He realizes this and takes them out wrapping them up and shoving them along with his iPod into his jacket pocket. "Let's go to class." Kurt says turning to walk out the door. Blaine remained on the window seat pondering the recent encounter with his small brunette crush. Kurt was the most focused person he knew and he was….daydreaming? He touched his arm where Kurt had rested his hand and realized how good it made him feel with Kurt so close to him. With Kurt just looking at him that way. Suddenly Kurt was standing on front of him and looking down at him with that cute smile. "Do I need to snap you out of daydreaming now?" He said with his hands on his small hips. "Come on, let's go." He grabs Blaine's hand and pulls him form the window seat. "Wouldn't want to miss out on an admirable speech about the Civil War in history again would you?" Kurt said sarcastically.

"Not for my life." Blaine said with a genuine smile as Kurt dropped his hand and they walked side by side down the halls of Dalton Academy.


	4. Bullying

**A/N: So a lot of this is just the scene we have all scene but with just a few things I added before and after.**

_**Key:**_

_Thoughts_

_-Change-_

Sitting on that window seat and just reflecting on life always helps Kurt get through tough situations. Recently his new issue is that he doesn't fit in, again. Here it's because he wants to stand out more and be unique. He pulls out his iPod glancing over the familiar view again. He remembers when he was so proud to be unique and was willing to stand up for himself so he could be who he was without being tormented. He thought coming to Dalton he would be able to be himself and not be made fun of, but here it's just you blend in and we all work as a team then everything is fine. Suddenly, it all comes back to him. Those horrible events that caused him to transfer in the first place.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Every day it's the same when I'm walking down the hallways I feel shut out from the world. I scream and nobody can hear me. Like I have nowhere I can just belong, fit in, not even glee club anymore. I'm the only out gay kid at McKinley and it kills me every time I get pushed into locker or slushied in the face. Feeling the pain of that hard metal slamming into my back and waking up the next morning with bruises. Feeling my eyes start to sting with tears as the rest of my body shivers with goosebumps because of the flavored ice splashed on my skin. Every time I turn a corner I flinch, It's like I'm trapped, I can't get out of his hell hole and everyday it just gets worse. Harder pushing, more taunting, earlier dumpster throws, so the rest of the day I have to reek of rotten trash. The only person I can even partially relate to is Mercedes and only because she is a diva who is, almost, as fashionable as me. She doesn't know what it's like to be gay. To hear that dreadful word uttered on the lips of passing students and even from people you thought cared about you. She can try to understand but she just doesn't. My phone buzzes and like a reflex I reach for my back pocket. Pulling it out I quickly glance at the screen to the name that makes my heart stop. Blaine. I enter my passcode smiling from ear to ear and just as the word "Courage" come up on the screen as a message from my dark haired crush my phone is swatted out of my hand and I'm pushed into a locker. Karofksy backs away slowly keeping eye contact with me while a girl a few lockers down watches the scene unfold. _Courage, courage, courage… _Adrenaline runs through my body as I push myself off the locker and run down the hallway to the locker room.

"Hey! I am talking to you!" I yell as I throw the locker room door open suddenly filled to the brim with this outrageous courage.

"Girl's locker room is next door." Karosky said nonchalantly as he took his belongings out of his locker. _I'm done. _

"What is your problem?" I say walking towards him getting in a dangerously close range. "Excuse, me," he says acing like he has the right to be offended. "What are you so scared of?" I say feeling all of my pent-up anger come to the surface.

"Besides you sneaking in here to peak at my junk." _Why do people have to be scared of who I am…_Then I can't take it and all my madness is thrown into the open.

"Oh yeah, every straight guys nightmare that all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you. Well, guess what ham-hock you are not my type!"

"That right?" he says weirdly enough.

"Yeah, I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are going to be bald by the time their thirty." I say the words I've always wanted to say to him right in his face.

"Do not push me Hummel." he says raising his fist and I feel intimidated. _Why did I do this…_I glance to his fist and realize exactly how close we are standing to one another.

_Courage, courage, courage…_"You gonna hit me? Do it!" I say trying to sound more confident than I actually am. The only thing I'm actually confident about is I'm going to need to buy a lot more concealer on my way home. He slams his locker shut with his fist still raised dangerously close to my face.

"Don't push me!" he says raising his voice.

"Hit me, cuz it's not gonna change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me more than I can punch the ignoramus out of you!" I said those last words keeping direct eye contact with Karosky not willing to back down.

"Get out of my face!" he yells at me. _Why is he almost crying….why hasn't he hit me yet….quit threatening just…do it…_

"You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!" I say with me finger point directly at his face so he gets the message. Then it all happens too fast. His hands are one the sides of my face and touch the back of my neck making me feel trapped. His face lowers and he presses his lip directly on mine before I even have time to process the hands on my face. I stand like a statue. His mouth moves against mine roughly in deep desire but I can't move. The guy who has made my life a living hell is kissing me right now. He pulls away just as fast as he began with his hand still resting on my cheek. My arms are raised up to my chest trying to curl myself in to a little ball and hide away. For a second he just sits there and then leans in again. This time I'm ready to react and push him away from me, hard. One hand now lingering close to my mouth where the bullies lips had just touched me. He lets out a small whimper and slams his hands into the locker making me flinch. He storms out of the locker room leaving all of his things behind. I collapse to the ground unable to hold myself up on my own too feet anymore. I burst in to tears trying to stifle the loud sobs escaping my mouth. After a few short moments I quickly rise from the floor and go to a mirror. Splashing water onto my face I then look into the mirror and realize how horrible I look. _I can't go back to class, somebody will notice…_I stood there for a few more minutes and decided to face it. I peeked out into the hallway and saw it was empty. My phone still lay on the ground and I retrieved it and took a glance at that single word and knew I needed to tell him. I send a message to Blaine.

_Blaine, I need to talk to you - K_

_Okay, when and where? - B_

_4; at the coffee shop on Red Oak Drive - K_

_K, see you then - B_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Sitting in the coffee shop after school that day was a weird feeling. It was out of place Blaine sitting there in my regular environment and not at Dalton. We sit for a moment in silence after the waitress sits down our coffees and commits a shameful attempt at flirting with Blaine which make me want to smile but I just can't and Blaine realizes that.

"So, what's up?" He says as an awkward attempt to get the ball rolling. I feel tears beginning to build up in the corner of my eyes and my vision begins to get blurred. Blaine looks at me sadly, "Kurt, what's wrong?" The salty tears stream down my cheeks a few plopping on to the table. My hand was resting on the table and at that moment Blaine reaches across closing the space between us and squeezing my hand. "Hey, whatever it is, it's going to be okay." he then pulls back to take a drink of his coffee.

"Blaine…" I stutter out in between sobs, "Courage backfired."

He looks at me concerned and half whispered, "Kurt, what happened?" He says with his eyes falling to the table not wanting to watch me cry.

"He pushed me into the locker." I said with a pause. "Doesn't he do that all the time?" He said looking up at me confused "Yeah, but..but this time I tried to stand up to him. I followed him into the locker room. And he….and he…" Blaine was looking me in the eyes now, burning a hole straight through me.

"What did he do to you Kurt?"

"He…he…he kissed me…" I said averting my eyes looking off to the far side of the room. Before I knew what was happening Blaine had moved to the chair beside me and had his arm around me. I relaxed and leaned my head onto his shoulder. He pressed his mouth into my hair, closed his eyes, and whispered into my hair.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. That shouldn't have happened to you. Obviously Karosky is just confused." My mind started reeling as I realized the intimate way me and Blaine were sitting. "I think that you should confront him, Kurt." I shook my head. "I'll help, I'll go with you to talk to him." I pulled my head up and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you Blaine." He looks at me smiles and claps his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, that's what friends are for." _That word again…_He gets up and sits back in his original seat and takes another sip of coffee. "So, have you read Patti LuPone's new book?" he said as I laughed and smile still looking down.

"Of course, who hasn't?" He grinned and my troubles melted away.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"So, how many times is this going to happen?" Blaine says walked up to the younger boy giving him a sense of déjà vu.

"What do you even sit and think about here anyway? There isn't much interesting out this window." He says tapping the glass.

"Actually, I was thinking about how you helped me through all the Karosfky stuff." Kurt says while grabbing Blaine's hand rubbing his thumb back and forth on the back of it. "How you were always there for me when I needed you. Now, I know you always will be. "

Blaine smiles and leans forward giving him a small kiss on the forehead and then resting his forehead against his, "Of course I will." They sit there for a moment in peace. "Now let's go before you make me late for class again." They interlock fingers and walk out into the Dalton hallways, together.

_**Hey, so I would LOVE some reviews so just click that little guy down there…yeah you see him. Just play nice with your new friend okay? No pulling hair or licking got it? Okay, good :)**_

_**I just made a Klaine fan vid with a song Darren Criss sings if anybody wants to check it out just copy and past this baby right here (and add on to the end of he regular youtube url): **_

_**/watch?v=yONhF1FLnIU**_


	5. Hey, Soul Sister

**A/N: Okay, so I feel like I am running out of things to write about in the Klaine world, which is the only one I feel comfortable writing about because it's the only one I ship hard enough (maybe Wemma later), and I don't feel confident enough to start a story from scratch just yet. If there is any kind of story you would like to hear that would be interesting to you,, about Klaine of course, but you don't want to write it I would L-O-V-E, love, love, love some ideas. Like a prompt thing sort of, and if I could have multiple that would be fantastic. Maybe, next year when the show comes back and we see a little more Kurt and Blaine interaction then I could come up with something but right now I'm kind of timid. So this one is another sort of based off a part in the show but not really because it isn't in the show, but it's before the "Hey, Soul Sister" performance. There is NO song in this one because it is very tedious and I didn't feel the Kurt and Blaine interaction was significant enough. So, here you go J Also please review and favorite, it makes me happy and want ****to keep writing. :)**

**EDIT: Okay you guys, I know you are all reading this I can see how many people have read it and I'm sort of disappointed in the lack of reviews in comparison. I would really appreciate feedback weither it be good or bad. I could really use some advice seeing as this is my first ever fanfiction. :) Thanks you guys, in advance :D**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Herewego:)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurt Hummel wakes up that morning like he would any other day. He rises out of his bed at promptly 7:00 giving him enough time for his morning routine, including his moisturizing and conditioning. While fixing his perfectly styled hair his mind wanders to the dark and handsome lead singer of his present glee club, the Warblers. Humming a song softly while adjusting his blazer in the mirror. He takes a deep breath, rising his shoulders, and smooths out the bottom of his jacket.

"I'm ready." he says to himself confidently.

"I sure hope you are." says a familiar voice behind him. "We have to win this today." he says while casually strolling through the door of Kurt's room only to stand right beside him. Kurt's heart races at Blaine's closeness and they stand shoulder to shoulder just looking in the mirror. The corner of Blaine's mouth rise into a smirk as they stand in silence. "You forgot something." Kurt shyly looks to the floor face turning a slight pink as Blaine reaches off to the side to grab the tie hanging on the top of his full length mirror. Blaine grabs his shoulders and turning them so they are face to face barely a foot apart. "A very important piece of your wardrobe, Mr. Hummel. " Kurt giggles lightly as Blaine reaches around his neck, ties his ties quickly, and folds the collar of his shirt down over his it his hands lingering on his neck for a moment longer than they should have. Kurt looks up to his face watching it contort in concentration eyeing Kurt up and down.

"What, is something wrong?" Kurt asks scared that his ensemble was flawed. Blaine's eyes shine and he smiles brightly as Kurt turns to the mirror to scan himself up and down turning to look at his back awkwardly and then looking at him in desperation.

He chuckles, "No, no, your fine. Except for one more thing." He swiftly raises his hand to Kurt's hair and he runs his fingers through it and while doing so messes up Kurt's entire look he was going for. Kurt's eyes widen in horror as he turns slowly to the mirror looking up to the mess of hair on top of his head.

"You did…not…just…mess…up…my…hair." Kurt gaze returns to Blaine's face, making eye contact. "You know what this means don't you?" Blaine looks at Kurt with a glint in his eye.

"What exactly does this mean?" Blaine retorts playfully.

Kurt growls out lowly, "It means you have to pay." He reaches his hand up to Blaine's hair repeating the same thing Blaine did to him.

"Now it's on." Blaine says also reaching forward to again mess up his hair. Blaine undoes Kurt's tie and Kurt returns the favor. After just a few short moments of giggling and goofing off while messing up the rest of their outfits, the door to Kurt's room opens only to stand Wes and David eyes wide as they take in the scene before them. Kurt and Blaine's hair both untidy, their ties loosened just hanging around there necks, Blaine's jacket pushed down to his biceps and both of their faces are flushed with huge grins plastered on them.

"Umm, we'll just be going." Wes says awkwardly and Kurt cocks his head to the side in confusion.

David then says, "Yes, you can get back to what your were doing." It was then Blaine's turn to take Kurt's same stance.

"That was strange." Blaine says shrugging his jacket back on. "Normally, they talk more than that." He looks over at Kurt and suddenly realizes why his two friends reacted the way they did. Kurt looks as though he just got out of a extremely steamy make-out session, (which was a very hot look by the way.) and he begins to fix his tie and smooth his hair down.

"Well, aren't you going to fix this mess?" Kurt says reaching for a brush and combing Blaine's hair back. "I have some gel if you need it, you should have been warned, because like they always say, "If you mess with the bull, you get the horns." Plus, my hair is my strong suit." Kurt smirks slightly at Blaine while he goes to retrieve the gel.

"I wouldn't say that," Blaine says under his breath to himself while watching Kurt's hips sway back and forth as he walks away.

"Come on, we're going to be late." Blaine repeats for the third time to Kurt as he put the final touches on his attire.

"Fine, fine, I guess messed up hair will have to do." Kurt says brushing it down once more.

"I don't' know what your talking about, I think your hair looks just fine." Blaine says while grinning at Kurt.

"Says the guy who did his in two seconds with a handful of gel and a comb." Kurt jokes, secretly thinking of how attractive his hair really is.

"I really don't think you want to go there." replies Blaine while raising his hand to the top of Kurt's head.

"Oh no you don't!" Says Kurt as he turns to run down the hall in the direction of their class with Blaine trailing behind him.

After school both boys met at the front with the rest of the Warblers, all still dressed in their same Dalton uniforms.

"I can't believe we are wearing these to perform at sectionals." Kurt says looking at the other Warblers warily.

"You look fine, don't sweat." says his handsome crush while folding down the lapel on his jacket similar to the way he did when they first met. "Come on, bus buddy." Blaine says wrapping his arm through Kurt's as they walk to the bus that will take them to sectionals. "You first." says Blaine waving his hand towards the stairs in a mock prince and princess manner.

"Don't mind if I do." says Kurt while mimicking raising a dress. They both start laughing as they walk to the back of the bus.

Blaine gets an elbow to his leg and he glances down to see Wes.

"Just go for it already." he mouth while gesturing to Kurt who was now sitting in a seat. Blaine scowls as he goes to seat by Kurt with David making kissing noises at him.

"Forget them, their just annoying." Blains says while sitting next to his slender brunette crush.

"Huh?" Kurt says breaking his gaze from outside the window and turning to Blaine. "Oh, never mind just forget I said anything." Blaine smiles at him widely glad he didn't here Wes' words or David's actions..

They arrive at the sectionals performance space and are greeted and ushered to a small room where they are to await their performance time. The Warblers begin to casually chat and some pulling out playing cards to distract themselves. Before they know what's happening some one has arrived in their room to tell them it is performance time.

"Here we go." says Blaine nervously while standing next to Kurt. They begin to walk towards the break in the curtain and up walks a familar face to stand in front of Kurt.

"Break a leg." Rachel says in Kurt's direction when running into the Warblers backstage. "All of New Directions is out there cheering you on Kurt." she said grinning and pulling him into a tight embrace, before leaving to go sit in the audience.

"That's-"Kurt begins before Blaine cuts him off.

"Wait, wait, let me guess. She was very energetic and smiley. Short and dark-haired, annoying speaking voice and since she is in New Directions I'm also guessing amazing singing voice." Blaine says pondering. "Hmmmm…" he says and then starts snapping his fingers. "Oh…oh…umm…what's her name?…Rachel!" he says resigning with a smile.

"Yup, that's Rachel." Kurt says returning Blaine's smile.

"She seemed nice enough."

"Yes, that's her now, but if we win I will never hear the end of how you stole me from New Directions with your wit and charm." Kurt says rolling his eyes.

"My wit and charm huh?" Blaine says with a devilish smirk.

"I…I..I mean, that's what she would say." Kurt says his face turning tomato red.

"And now performing "Hey, Soul Sister" by Train is…the Dalton Warblers." says the announcer booming through the auditorium.

"That's us." Blaine says clapping Kurt on the shoulder. "Let's go win sectionals." he says as they walk on to the stage and take their places.


	6. The War's On

A/N: So I am straying away from my "let's take a scene from the show and make it into a fanfiction" to a more of "let's come up with a cute scene for Kurt and Blaine" haha :D So yeah, here is an adorable snowball fight for you guys, hope you enjoy. :) I'm not too confident about this, althought I did take quite a bit of time to work on it. Well, if you see thing that doesn't make sense or needs to be edited don't be afraid to tell me. Also, please, please, please review. I see all the people favoriting and alerting this and would LOVE to see what you like about it so I can keep doing the same things. Thanks so much :))

~~~Hereyago:)~~~

Inside the Dalton Academy commons many were awaiting with anticipation for the first snowfall of the year. While previous newscasts had been made predicting snowfall on specific days earlier the week, the best the town had so far was just bone chilling cold rain. But nothing resembling the white fluffy snow all people enjoy. The students reside in their beds for the night all being disappointed in the lack of flurries.

"Good night Blaine." Kurt says while walking up to his room.

"Same to you. I really do hope it snows tomorrow so that we can actually have some fun. Even though all our classes are in the same building, when it snows, the teachers like to give us a day off anyway." Blaine smiles at Kurt while he walks up a flight of stairs.

"Sounds like, fun." Kurt says shyly leaving over the railing to keep eye contact with his crush.

"Tons, see you in the morning." he replies with a wink. Kurt's heart continues to race as he walks up the stairs and settles in his bed. He stares at the ceiling of his room unable to fall asleep. He begins thinking of Blaine and how he wishes he could hold him tightly in his arms. He wishes he could run his hands through that dark hair. He wishes Blaine would see him more than just a friend. As Kurt thoughts start to wander he pulls out his phone checking the weather one last time before sleeping. Little did he know Blaine was doing the same thing. Earlier that day they had both agreed their favorite part of the snow was actually watching it fall, not wallowing in the cold wet slush, although that was extremely fun too. With both of them being reassured of their assumptions of no snow that night, they fell asleep soundly.

When they woke up the next morning many of the boys were shocked to see every inch of their surroundings covered in a blanket of white fluff, especially the two Dalton Warblers who had made sure to check the storm watch before falling asleep. When the classes were reported cancelled, the boys began to bundle up to go outside and enjoy the weather.

"I can't believe it snowed last night, while we were sleeping." says the countertenor while pouting to his crush. They stood side by side layering on their coats and scarves.

"Well, it would just be our luck." said Blaine as he wraps a scarf repeatedly around his neck. "I'm surprised it snowed as much as it did." he continues as he glances out the windows to some boys running around in the snow up to their knees.

"Come on let's go outside so we can enjoy it before it all melts away. " Blaine smiles shyly and grab Kurt's hand to drag him out the door quickly. Blaine releases his hand to open the door and Kurt pulls his toboggan hat on slowly, careful not to mess up his hair, as they step into the frigid weather. Kurt looks around admiring the surroundings and stands for a moment before feeling pinpricks on the side of his face and a rush of cold slush running down his cheek. He hears a giggle from the side of him and turns to his fellow Warbler slowly.

"Blaine, you did not just…." Blaine has his hand covering his mouth and his shoulders shake up and down with laughter. Kurt quickly bends down grabbing a handful of snow and starts packing it tight. Before he can finishing building his snowball Blaine scoops up another clump of snow and hits Kurt right on the chest as he stands up. "BLAINE!" He shrieks in an abnormally high register . "This is a new jacket!" Kurt runs forward grinning widely and with all his might and pushes Blaine on the shoulders playfully making him fall backwards. He sinks into the snow and looks up at Kurt in shock. "Blaine, I…uhh…I'm sorry….I didn't mean to….I just…." Blaine rises slowly from the ground giving Kurt a look of anger.

Kurt takes a step back from Blaine and pulls his arms close to his sides. He slinks backwards in silence with Blaine following him staring him down. Not paying attention, Kurt walks into a small tree a few feet behind him. Blaine is now extremely close and Kurt can see a smile playing on his lips, making him relax.

"You know what this means don't you?" Blaine says playfully, putting his hands on both sides of Kurt's face and his palms are resting on the tree.

"What?" Kurt chokes out nervous with Blaine's proximity.

"This….means….war…." Blaine says slowly with a smirk on his face. Kurt can feel his hot breath grazing his neck. A look of puzzlement is displayed clearly on Kurt's face. Blaine yanks Kurt's hat off, swiftly throwing it to the ground. Then, snow is pounding down to the ground as Blaine shakes the small tree Kurt is leaning against violently. Kurt squished his eyes closed trying to keep the moisture from entering. Kurt slowly opens his eyes to see Blaine standing in front of him with a grin. "You have a little snow in your hair." he says brushing Kurt's hair out of his face. Kurt looks shyly to the ground as Blaine takes a step back realizing their closeness.

"So, how do we go about establishing war?" Kurt says pushing himself off the tree and running his fingers through his hair, for once not caring what it looks like.

"Well…" Blaine crosses his arms across his chest. "I say first we recruit. I say one partner and he have 1 hour to prepare snowballs and forts. Deal?" Blaine says sticking his gloved hand out into the open air.

"Deal." Kurt says shaking Blaine's hand and then, as the first act of battle, he yanks Blaine's arm forward and he stumbles face first into the snow at his feet. "Nobody messes with my hair." he says playfully kicking snow on Blaine's back. Blaine pushes himself off the ground watching Kurt walk confidently away. Blaine assumes he knows who Kurt is going to pick for his team and whips his phone out quickly, finding the number in his contact list.

_David, epic snowball battle against Kurt and Wes in an hour. No matter what you do don't let Kurt trick you into joining his team. Meet me outside so we can build a fort. _

_Sure, thing. Oh, guess who just showed up? Kurtie himself, I'll turn him to Wes and get them on the same team, we've got this thing in the bag!_

_K, see ya soon._

_K, I told him I have homework. Hope that works, at least until game time._

_Yeah, just hurry up and get outside._

It seems like Blaine blinks and then David is standing before him.

"So, where do we start?" David says rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"I say with a fort, maybe we could use the tree?" he says pointing to the tree where the battle was established.

"Oh, excellent. I'll start stocking snowballs in the branches so I can climb up in there and throw snowballs down on them. You start packing snow to make boxes, we are going full out igloo." David says climbing the tree clumsily.

"David, we only have an hour." he says looking up into the tree.

"Oh, I know trust me. I'm an expert at these things."

"Whatever you say." Blaine says and starts scraping together piles full of snow. About 15 minutes later Kurt shows up pulling Wes by the sleeve.

"But, I don't want to help. It's too cold outside." Wes moans as he is dragged to an empty space adjacent to their competitor's tree.

"You are helping me!" Kurt exclaims just as David's feet slam in to the ground after jumping out of the tree. Kurt looks over at David wide-eyed. "You said you had homework!" He says storming over to him a finger stuck in the air.

"Yes, I did." David says smirking. "What I actually meant to say was, "Sorry, no I'm already on Blaine's team." I guess that didn't come across too well. " Kurt gives a quick glance at Blaine and then back to David. "You'll pay for this." Kurt growls. Wes suddenly is interested in what is going on.

"Okay, so now I'm in." Wes says and starts piling snow together. Kurt grins wildly as the begin their construction of their fort. For the next 45 minutes all 4 teenagers work in silence. While they work more of their classmates gain interest and start to help. Finally it's time for the battle to begin, at this point each team has ten people, give or take. Kurt and Blaine, the team leaders, meet midway between both of their forts and stand trying to hide their smiles behind masks of false anger. This was going to be epic.

"So, what are the rules? And how do we win?" Kurt says to Blaine keeping his hands on his hips in all seriousness. Although it's all for fun both of the boys are competitive and want to win.

"Don't get hit." He says winking at Kurt and turning to go back to the fort he just spent an hour building. "And what do we get if we win?" "Bragging rights until the next snowfall." he says. It may not seem like much but to teenage boys bragging include taunting and lots of ridicule. "Let the games begin!" he yells while walking back to his home base. David was right, he was an expert, Blaine was admiring David's work and then he feels it. He makes eye contact with David sitting in the tree and his eyes widen. He reaches his hand around his back like you do when you have a weirdly placed itch, and feels the familiar cold liquid dripping down. He turns to see Kurt high-fiving Wes as he goes behind his fort and then peeks his head out to smirk at Blaine.

"I'll make it up to you." he mouths while Blaine walks over to the side of the playing field, completely regretting his last hour of preperation. Well, not completely, he still has to encourage his team to win, he wants those bragging rights. The next half hour was a blur of flying slush and flying trash talk. Then, they were down to David on Blaine's team and Kurt and Wes still remaining. All the other boys were sitting on the sideline watching in anticipation. All they had to do was hit David once and game over, Kurt would win. Which wouldn't be all to bad, they were just messing around, but Blaine was a sore loser. It isn't but two minutes and David runs out of snowballs in the tree after throwing them lazily and aimlessly in the general direction of Kurt and Wes' fort. As David is hopping down from the tree a well timed snowball hits him in the gut making him double over in a fake cry of pain, him trying to get an easy laugh, also ending the game.

"Well, guess you won….this time." Blaine says walking up to Kurt.

"Yes, I did." he says smiling shyly. "Now!" he bellows "Who is the king of the snow?" Kurt yells so both teams can hear his proclamation. "KURT!" yells his team enthusiastically. The other team stands with arms folded. Kurt turns to them with his hands on his hips. His stance makes Blaine chuckle lightly. "I said! Who is the king of the snow?" he cups his ear towards Blaine's team. "Kurt!" the say with fake excitement along with Blaine right beside him. "That's better." he says turning to walk inside.

"So, what are you going to do in celebration, king of the snow?" Blaine asks Kurt as they walk inside after a day of wasted time and wet snow.

"Well," he says pulling out his cell phone, "along with making your team kiss my feet," he says jokingly, "FOX News just said it will snow tonight, and I know a great balcony with a cover that hasn't got any snow on it. So, I was thinking late night picnic and watching the snow. I mean I already told you, it's just so peaceful when it snows. It's like the world is put on mute." Kurt slowly unwinds his scarf from his neck and drapes it on a coat hook. Blaine follows suit quickly ripping his snow covered jacket and hat off and then smoothing down his hair.

"So your going all by yourself?" he says with a flirtatious tone.

'Well, I hope not." Kurt's eyes light in excitement. "I do owe you for that snowball to the back, would you like to have the honor of joining me?" he says with fake royalty. Blaine nods his head furiously and then they depart to their own dorms.

Later that evening as all their classmates turn to bed Kurt and Blaine sit on the couch in full snow gear, awaiting the snowfall. They sit excitedly and patiently staring out the big front window of the room. As a surprise to Kurt, Blaine jumps out of his seat and runs to the window swearing to Kurt he saw a snowflake. Kurt, with just as much excitement, runs up to his room and grabs the picnic basket he packed complete with blanket and little sandwiches.

"Come on let's go!" Kurt he says hurriedly grabbing Blaine's hand and dragging him to the balcony. They walk outside to see stars lighting up the sky but not a flake of snow falling. Realizing he is still holding Blaine's hand while they are standing there, Kurt blushes furiously and lets go, grabbing the picnic basket with both hands now. Blaine looks down at his hand. He thought Kurt wanted this too. But, maybe he was wrong. Kurt pulls the classic red and white checkered blanket and smoothes it out on the balcony and they sit looking into the sky for a moment hoping for a snowstorm to begin. When, it didn't Kurt rose from where he was sitting and walked to edge and rested his arms on the railing.

"Guess, you were just a little too excited to get me out here by myself huh?" Kurt said turning his head to face Blaine. Blaine's cheeks turned a bright red and he shook his head.

"No!" he says defensively jumping to his feet, "I swear I saw one!" He walks over to Kurt and they stand shoulder to should looking out into the night.

"Sure you did." Kurt says looking over to Blaine.

"Okay, I admit it, maybe it was a little bit of getting you all to myself." Blaine said taking a leap of confidence.

"Yeah…well….with Wes and David around all the time….we…uhh….we never get to talk anymore…" Kurt says nervously. He thought Blaine meant something more than what he actually said but he didn't want to read into it too much.

"That's not what I meant." Blaine said piercing Kurt with his dark chocolate eyes.

"What did you mean?" Kurt says finally looking Blaine in the eyes.

"I meant that I want you to myself. I want you to be mine." Blaine grabs Kurt around the waist and Kurt's heart begins to race as Blaine pulls him into a hug. Kurt can feel the heat of Blaine's skin burning through his layers of sweaters. Was that even possible? It didn't matter. Kurt pulls away leaving his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine gulps and Kurt can feel him breathing heavier. Blaine leans in to kiss Kurt but hesitates.

"What are you waiting for?" Kurt whispers impatiently.

"I…uhh…it may sound stupid but…I want to know you want this. That I'm not forcing you to do this." Kurt rolls his eyes and pulls Blaine forward by the back of his neck and right before their lips touch he whispers.

"Good enough?" and then their lips meet in a blaze of heat coursing through them. Lips moving slowly against each other with intensity building. Blaine thinks about how this is Kurt's actual first kiss, and he can't believe that Kurt has never done this before. He knows all the right things to do. After a few moments of intense bliss, weirdly enough Blaine feels a drop of wetness hit his cheek. He pulls away quickly thinking it's Kurt crying, because he has been doing a lot of that lately. Kurt eyes widen like a little kid that just got his favorite toy taken away.

"Are you okay?" Blaine says wiping Kurt's cheek with his gloved hand.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? I was just kissing the guy I loved." he says smiling.

"Well, I thought I…." then Blaine sees it floating in front of his face hovering in his vision before floating to the ground. A snowflake. Blaine starts to laugh hysterically.

"What is it Blaine? Ohmygosh was it my kissing? Was it that bad? Ohmygoodness…" Kurt buries his head in his hands.

"No, no, no, babe." he pulls Kurt's hands from his face and keeps them wrapped in his. "Your kissing was amazing. I thought you were crying!" he says with smirk on his face.

"Why would you think that?" Kurt replies confused.

"Because of this." and as he says that he brushes the small flakes of snow of the top of Kurt's head. Kurt doesn't make the connection right away. "One landed on my cheek, I thought it was because you were crying but I obviously know that's not right….seeing as you love me." Kurt looks to the ground embarrassed. "Hey," he pulls Kurt's chin up with his hand. "I love you too." Kurt leaps forward into his arms. After a long embrace they sit back down. They stay out on the balcony as they watch the snow cover the entire town. They slowly see their footprints disappear from the days adventure and their forts topple to the ground. It's like the snow has erased the entire day before. But, there is one thing Kurt won't ever forget. He had his first real kiss, with a guy who loved him. Back at McKinley he would have never imagined finding somebody like Blaine. But there he was, sitting on that balcony with him, them holding hands and laughing. Watching the snow cover their worries, if for just one night, for just one moment together.


	7. Baby, You're a Firework

A/N: So here is a New Year's story (:

Pretty please review! :D And ANY suggestions for some short Klaine one shots would be awesome (:

~~~~~~~~~~~~Hereyago(:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the last day of the year. The time to reflect on all the year's events and hope for a good, if not better next year. For Kurt Hummel it had been an extremely eventful year. He had had his first kiss from a boy, a forced kiss at that, moved schools, tied at Sectionals with New Directions, and, even though his feelings weren't reciprocated, had fallen in love with his new best friend. He sat in the small car next to this same friend on a way to a New Year's party hosted by some of the Warblers, his new glee club. His mind raced of all the possibilities of things that could happen at midnight. The tradition being you kiss somebody as the clock strikes midnight his heart burst thinking of Blaine sitting beside him. His messy curls laid loosely on top of his head, him in a form fitting solid black turtleneck with some "skin-tight jeans" on. Kurt would never have touched those clothes in a million years, but somehow, Blaine pulled it off. Feeling Kurt's gaze on him Blaine looked over at his slender crush.

"What's up?" Blaine asked raising one of his adorable bushy eyebrows.

"Oh, nothing." Kurt said and turned to look out the window at the newly fallen snow.

"You seem kind of nervous." Blaine said reaching out and putting on of his hands on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt could feel the warmth passing from his palm to the skin of his shoulder blade. It was like it was burning a hole straight through his Alexander McQueen pea coat. Sparks flew from that point where Blaine rested his hand on his shoulder to Kurt's chest making his heart pound furiously. So loudly in fact, he felt that Blaine might be apt to hear it.

"No, I'm fine. Just wondering how I'm going to make it until midnight. It's only 10 and I'm getting tired. I don't know how I'm going to last for two more hours." Kurt turned to Blaine with a weak smile on his face that didn't even reach his eyes. Truth is, Kurt knew tonight he would be one of the few people at the party not locking lips at midnight. Blaine chuckled lightly and returned his hand to the steering wheel.

"Trust me, when you get there, you will have no trouble staying awake." He smirked in Kurt's direction, making him blush and drop his eyes to his Marc Jacob shoes. They sat in silence until Kurt felt the car come to a stop. He looked up from his shoes smoothed down his and jacket and looked over at Blaine.

"We're here." Blaine said with a smile as he got up and walked around the car to open the passenger door. "Come on let's go." he said and reached his arm out for Kurt to wrap his through. They did that often but both knew it was just as friends, whether they had hoped it was otherwise or not. Kurt's heart continued to race as they walked up the steps to the front door of the house. It was already booming with music and you could hear it through the front door. It was now about 10:30 when they finally stood on the porch of Wes' home. Blaine dropped Kurt's arm and reached across his body to ring the doorbell, lightly brushing his hip as he did so. Kurt's heart fluttered as he watched Blaine lean in front of him and could almost smell the strawberry shampoo in his curls before he leaned back and stood shoulder to shoulder by Kurt. The door quickly swung open only to reveal a fellow Warbler on the other side.

"Hey!" David yelled over the music as he waved from them to come into the crowded room.

"Who's that?" Another voice called out from behind the door. Wes then walked from behind the door to greet the two boys with smile. "Well, isn't it the lover boys?" He said and Blaine just rolls his eyes. Kurt looked disappointed because of Blaine's actions but he didn't seem to notice. Both boys walked inside and stand there awkwardly for a moment before Wes and David usher them to the refreshments. "Come on you guys loosen up!" He said clapping Kurt on the back. Kurt turned to pour himself a drink and finds a familiar face standing in front of him instead.

"Mercedes!" He said and wrapped the familiar friend in a hug. Blaine watched from the side, realizing that this was the happiest he had seen Kurt in a long time.

"Kurt!" She said and pulled him back and held him by the shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" He said with a smile from ear to ear.

"Wes and David invited me." She said with a starry eyed gaze in David's direction. "And he invited the rest of New Directions too." she said and pointed over to Rachel and Finn at the stage plugging in a karaoke machine. Artie, Tina, Brittany, and Santana were all chatting in one corner of the room, Tina sitting on the arm of Artie's wheelchair and Brittany and Santana were standing with pinkies interlocked. (A/N: Oh, how I wish that would happen. Tina needs to get her some Artie, they were too cute together. (: And so do Brittany and Santana (; ) Sam and Quinn sat in some chairs around a table talking with Puck who had his feet up in another chair.. Kurt smiled back at Mercedes with tears in his eyes.

"Thanks so much for coming!" He said and wrapped his best friend in a hug again.

"So, are you excited for the new year?" Blaine said from off to the side. Mercedes finally let go of the slender boy and turned to grab her drink off the table as he poured his own.

"Of course I am!" Mercedes said. "Who wouldn't be? After the crap that's happened this past year, it will be great to put it all into the past." she said with a genuine smile. Blaine smiled back. Kurt had walked off to talk with his New Directions family and Blaine's eyes followed him.

"This has been one of the best years of my life." he said turning back to Mercedes. "I can only hope next year can be just as good." Mercedes looked at him and then to Kurt.

"Hey, whatever happens. You hurt my boy, each of his get a shot at you," she said gesturing to the rest of the Glee club. Blaine stood confused. Was it really that obvious? Mercedes saw his eyebrows furrow and she started laughing. "You were practically undressing him with your eyes, it was pretty obvious." She gave him a quick hug and walked off to join Rachel at the stage who was picking the first song she was going to sing. Before, Blaine even processed what Mercedes said Kurt was back in front of him and snapping him out of his trance.

"You put them up to this didn't you Blaine?" Kurt said referring to all his friends in one place for New Year's. Blaine chuckled at the joy in Kurt's voice.

"Sort of…"he said remembering mentioning to Wes and David about how much Kurt missed his McKinley friends. They were the ones that took action though. While they were standing there the party music had stopped only for karaoke music to begin with Rachel's clear voice to be heard through the cheap microphone. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and fought through the mass of people now crowding around the makeshift stage and dragged him up to the feet of Rachel Berry just in time to catch the ending of her song. Her belting out the last note on full power, not even caring they were at a casual party. After a few songs people were getting more into the music and were picking more recent pop songs.

"Come on, you gonna go up there?" Kurt said standing squished up to Blaine's side in the pack of party-goers. They stood hip to hip, shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh. The time was now around 11:45 and the room was buzzing with excitement. They knew that in just a few songs 2011 would be starting and they all anticipated the countdown.

"No way!" Blaine said laughing. "You definitely are though." Blaine said pushing him towards and up the steps. Kurt grumbled and giggled as Blaine forced him on to the stage and then said quietly to him. There was now a line forming and it consisted of 3 people ahead of him and the one singing now. Kurt pouted and crossed his arms. Finally the person in front of him went up to sing a poor rendition of "I Gotta Feeling" by the Black Eyed Peas.

"I'll be back, I'm just gonna run to the restroom real fast." Blaine said to Kurt before turning to walk away. Kurt nodded his head as Blaine walked off at a leisurely pace. Blaine pushed past people and upstairs to an empty bathroom. As Blaine was washing his hands he heard familiar notes being sung from downstairs. It was not about 11:56, with just a little under 4 minutes until midnight. And then he heard that clear voice meeting his ears.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bagDrifting throught the windWanting to start again_

It took only a short moment for Blaine to process those words. It was Katy Perry and only few people knew he had a sweet spot for her music. His mind flashed to one certain slender countertenor and it all clicked as the next verse floated up the stairs.

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thinLike a house of cardsOne blow from caving in_

Blaine clumsily wiped his hands off on the towel hanging by the sink, fumbled with the lock, and swung the door open while turning the light off. He stepped out of the bathroom in time to hear the next verse of the song in a louder volume.

_Do you ever feel already buried deepSix feet under screamBut no one seems to hear a thing_

His heart practically melted when he heard Kurt's voice singing those words he knew by heart. He had to get to Kurt. He couldn't wait anymore. Hearing Kurt say the next part made Blaine feel like it was a dare for him. Come on, come get me. He wanted a fresh start in 2011, he wanted to be with Kurt.

_Do you know that there's still a chance for youCause there's a spark in youYou just gotta ignite the lightAnd let it shineJust own the nightLike the Fourth of July_

He felt sparks in his heart, like he was personally being lit and he knew that he had to make his move, there wouldn't be a better chance. It was perfect, New Year's Eve, every deserved a kiss, right? Right. Blaine ran hurriedly down the stairs to the words of the chorus.

_Cause baby you're a fireworkCome on show 'em what your worthMake 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"As you shoot across the sky_

As he hit the bottom of the stairs his heart was pounding. Not only from the running but because he was getting really nervous. But, he wasn't going to chicken out. He was going to get to Kurt by the time the clock struck midnight.

_You don't have to feel like a waste of spaceYou're original, cannot be replacedIf you only knew what the future holdsAfter a hurricane comes a rainbow_

Blaine felt the memories racing back to him of when he first met Kurt. How broken he had been and then from the back of the room he saw him standing on the stage, smiling and belting out the lyrics and it somehow seemed like the song was now just between them. Blaine saw as Kurt's eye scanned the room and then, finally met Blaine's. Blaine took the first step to fighting through the crowd of people now dancing to the song. Blaine knew Kurt's life could only get better from this past year. He really hoped he was a part of his life getting better.

_Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closedSo you can open one that leads you to the perfect roadLike a lightning bolt, your heart will blowAnd when it's time, you'll know_

He pushed past the first person as Kurt finished up the next part of the song. Blaine knew it was time.

Blaine pushed past more and more people, recognizing a bouncy ponytail standing next to blonde head of hair, it looking like it came from a bottle. He pushed towards the stage and got strange glances from some people as he interrupted their dancing. He also came into contact with two more Cheerios uniforms, a plaid skirt and a really tall guy who had his arm wrapped possessively around her whom he recognized as Finn. Recognizing all their traits and faces but not being able to place their names. As he was about halfway through crowd he kicked the edge of a wheelchair and paused for a moment to whimper, while Kurt continued to sing.

_You just gotta ignite the lightAnd let it shineJust own the nightLike the Fourth of JulyCause baby you're a fireworkCome on show 'em what your worthMake 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"As you shoot across the skyBaby you're a fireworkCome on slet your colors burstMake 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down_

Blaine started towards the stage again passing Warblers that he recognized. Wes and David, particularly, were giving him strange looks as he pushed past more of the Dalton guys and their girlfriends. He knew the song would be over soon, and also that midnight would soon arrive. He had to get his timing right. Be at the stage with enough time to tell Kurt the words he had wanted to say since the day he confronted Karofsky, but he couldn't.

_Boom, boom, boomEven brighter than the moon, moon, moonIt's always been inside of you, you, youAnd now it's time to let it through_

He had made it to the front of the stage, now he just had to make it to the stairs up to where Kurt was standing. He paused at the edge of the stage and looked over to see Mercedes standing a few feet away from him. He needed encouragement. His heart was about to pound out of his chest. He walked over to her.

"How would you feel if somebody randomly kissed you at midnight?" Blaine asked Mercedes nervously as she looked up to meet his eyes. She smirked, knowing exactly where this was going.

"Although I am very flattered Blaine, I'm pretty sure there is somebody else who would enjoy a kiss from you." She said nodding towards Kurt standing on the stage. Blaine blushed and looked down shyly. She started laughing and pulled him into a hug. "Go get him." she said in his ear over the noise of Kurt singing the chorus.

_Cause baby you're a fireworkCome on show 'em what your worthMake 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"As you shoot across the skyBaby you're a fireworkCome on slet your colors burstMake 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"You're gunna leave 'em goin "Oh, oh, oh!"_

Blaine shoved his way to the last of the crowd and up the stairs to where Kurt was standing on the stage. Kurt sang the last words as the people around them yelled the countdown to the new year. Kurt was oblivious to Blaine's presence on the stage as he closed his eyes and sang the last words confidently.

_Boom, boom, boomEven brighter than the moon, moon, moonBoom, boom, boomEven brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

The crowd around them exploded in energy as people were yelling "Happy New Year!" All embracing each other and kissing passionately. Kurt opened his eyes only for them to widen as he realized Blaine was now standing close enough where they could feel sparks flying between them. Blaine reached his hands out and cupped the sides of Kurt's face lightly.

"Happy New Year." he said and Kurt blushed lightly.

"Happy New Year." he replied and Blaine took the chance. It was too late to turn back now. He slowly leaned into Kurt as Kurt's hands found his way to Blaine's belt loops pulling him forward quickly and then rested on his hips. Then were now pressed together, center stage as their mouths enveloped one another. Blaine's hands traveled through Kurt's hair, him not caring if it was getting messed up or not. Blaine moaned as Kurt's tongue begged for entrance to his mouth and he parted his lips slightly. Allowing Kurt to explore his mouth. Blaine's mind was fogged with pleasure as Kurt pressed against him. Then something interrupted their peaceful moment.

"Get it, Kurt!" they heard a rough voice say from the crowd as the broke apart. Blaine looked out to see a tan, well toned boy with a Mohawk with his hands cupped around his mouth. Then the room started to grow quieter as people took in the scene on the stage. Kurt saw Brittany and Santana standing with their eyes wide in shock along with Tina and Artie who had just finished their New Year's kiss. Mercedes stood at the bottom of the stage with a wide smile. The room grew quiet as Blaine and Kurt still stood there. Then voices broke the silence and caused the awkwardness to break.

"Finally!" said Wes and David in unison their hands around their girlfriends' waists. The room broke into laughter and chatter started as people started discussing the recent events.

"I wonder who made the first move, Blaine or Kurt?"

"So are they boyfriends now?"

"Does this make Kurt a dolphin?"

"Wait, when did they get here?"

The two boys broke apart and stood for a short moment and then Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand.

"What does this mean?" he said quietly to Kurt as the party picked back up, with the karaoke machine being turned off and the booming music returning.

"I don't know, what do you want it to mean?" Kurt stuttered and looked up at Blaine expectantly. Blaine then pulled Kurt's hand up to his neck and let him run his fingers through his hair like he always wanted to do. And Blaine's hands rested lightly on Kurt's waist.

"I want this to mean…" he paused for a moment and looked upwards as if in thought. "That you are my boyfriend. And that you…" he paused again looking down and resting his forehead against Kurt's. Their faces so close Kurt could feel Blaine's hot breath on him as he talked. Which, not surprisingly smelled just like it tasted, cinnamon gum. "You are always going to be mine. I won't ever leave you and I will always love you." Kurt's heart threatened to burst out of his chest at the word. Love. The word he had said to Mr. Schuester that day, but a word he had never expected to be uttered from Blaine's lips to him.

"I will too." Kurt said quietly. Blaine's forehead wrinkled as he contorted his face in confusion.

"Will what?" Blaine said looking into Kurt's eyes.

"Will always love you." Kurt smiled. This year was definitely doing to be a good year.


	8. Stuck in Silence

A/N: This isn't as good as I wanted it to be (plus it's a lot shorter than I wanted) but I also just wanted to get it finished and get one of my stories updated. So, I got the inspiration for this story from my own life, I have been stuck testing all week at school so I thought, wouldn't it be appropriate for Blaine and Kurt to be stuck in testing too? So, yeah here is them in their testing environment.

Also, I would really love more reviews, because I see people are reading my stories but not reviewing so it's like, I don't know if people like them or not or if I am just wasting my time. So, please take just a minute and review my story, it doesn't matter if it's good or bad I love to hear it. (:

P.S. I could care if Kurt and Blaine are in different grades…they are testing together…just…let it happen ;)

~~~~Here ya go (:~~~~

The only noise that filled the room was the scratching of pencils on the starch white test paper. Midterms are a living hell for any teenager in high school. It means being trapped in a testing environment for at least a solid 6 hours, with only a one hour lunch break to ease the stress. The only way they could have been more trapped is if the teachers decided to handcuff them to the desks that they sat in. This day was an extremely frustrating day for Blaine and Kurt, who, as a new couple, could not keep their hands off each other. At least they had been lucky enough to be placed side by side with only a few inches separating their desks. But, it had been a good 5 hours since their hell had started and by now it seems like there was no hope of a light at the end of the tunnel. It had been an uneventful day, unless you count the boy going to the nurse because of test anxiety an event. Either way they were stuck in a boredom cycle that wouldn't end. Blaine sat with his head drooping in his hands. He was reading the next question about something related to foreshadowing or symbolism or something, he couldn't remember, as the words on the page slowly started to blur in his vision. His eyelids began to droop and cover his perfect auburn eyes as he was pulled into darkness. He felt a sharp, well placed kick in his calf and looked up alertly to see the teacher at the front of the room glaring at him. He looked around nervously and looked down only to let his eyes wander over to his boyfriend's contrasting piercing blue eyes.

"Thanks." he mouthed to receive a grin from Kurt.

"No problem." He mouthed back laughing silently and rolling his eyes. Both of the boys zoned back into their tests and then Blaine felt a familiar sensation on his thigh. He looked below his desk to see Kurt's hand resting on his leg, the heat radiating through his clean pressed uniform the his bare skin below. Blaine sucked in a quick breath as Kurt's thumb started tracing the seam up and down his thigh. With that he received a strange glance from the boy sitting on the other side of him. He blushed slightly and looked over to see Kurt still staring at his paper in concentration. A smirk played over his lips as he tapped his pencil on his desk with his free hand. Blaine looked up to the front of the class to see the teacher burning a hole through him with here eyes. He smiled sheepishly and looked back to his test. His stomach nearly flipped as Kurt moved his hand to Blaine's inner thigh and resting it there lightly. His heart raced and he tried to read the next question but the words just jumbled up in his brain, which was turning to mush as he sat there with Kurt's hand on him longer. He looked around the room nervously to make sure he didn't get caught in a weird situation, luckily all the other guys actually cared about their tests and were absorbed in the stories. Blaine, on the other hand had a distraction. He looked to the front of the room as the door opened with a click and saw another teacher coming in to change shifts, if you will. The new teacher sat down and immediately propped his feet up on the desk and whipped his phone out of his pocket. Only after he sat glued to the phone for a good five minutes did Blaine take his chance. He scoot the desk quietly and slowly across the floor and the two inches space that was there was no longer. He was going to be as close as possible with Kurt since he had the chance. Kurt's eyebrow shot up in confusion as he realized Blaine's closeness. Blaine just looked back to his test in an act of innocence. Kurt slowly pulled his hand away from Blaine's leg, leaving him with a strange feeling that something was missing. He grabbed his eraser and furiously started erasing some pencil marks and circled a new answer.

The room returned to it's regular stillness and it was now Kurt's turn to have a moment of shock. Blaine reached his leg under Kurt's desk and met Kurt's leg knee to knee, the places where they touched shooting sparks through the both of them, making their hearts race faster. Now, a knee may not seems like an intimate place for them to touch, but after a full day of being deprived of any contact, it was better than nothing. They sat beside each other, not putting any interest into the test at all anymore, trying to get as close as possible. By the time the heard the noise of the door opening again they were practically sharing a chair and the door clicking made the two boys jump. Blaine adjusted in his seat and scoot his desk back the minute amount of space back across the floor. Only this time, not only did he get a look from his teacher he got a look from every student in the class as his desk made that familiar screeching noise they all do when being dragged on the tile.

"Is something wrong?" The teacher said sternly from the front of the room, regaining her position of power. He shook his head and turned back to his test, actually focusing on the questions this time. He looked up to the clock on the wall, it's second hand making that ticking noise that could drive anybody insane. It said only 15 minutes remained in the school day but in test world that could feel like at least another hour. Luckily the small glances exchanged between the two boys helped the time pass faster than the rest of the day.

As they passed their tests forward it was like the blood was coursing through their veins at an alarming rate, both of them excited for the end of the school day and the time they would get to spend together that night. The bell rang and Kurt and Blaine rose from their seats in unison. By the time they were in the hall their hands were together like magnets. Wes and David followed behind and shared an annoyed glance. The two boys were even more mushy when they started dating. The flirting was bad, but when they started dating it got worse tenfold. Like every topic that came up, every thing they did, turned in to how much they liked each other, or how cute the other one was, or how good of a couple they were. It was pretty sickening.

"So, are we going out tonight?" Blaine asked sweetly to his boyfriend.

"Of course," he replied with a grin, "But I don't think I could sit for another minute. So, we should do something where we don't have to sit still." Blaine nodded.

"Of course, I think my legs are about to fall off." he chuckled lightly. "What about bowling?" he said excitedly as they turned the corner to go up the staircase to their dorms. Kurt eyes widened in shock.

"But, other people have used those shoes, Blaine. They smell. Plus, have you seen what they look like? Those shoes are just a crime against fashion. Whoever invented them should be arrested." Kurt said trying to convince him of a different activity.

"I'm sure you could find a way to make it work." Blaine said making Kurt groan. They stopped mid-stride and Blaine let go of Kurt's hand, got on both of his knees, and clasped his hands together. "For me, please?" he begged sticking his bottom lip out in a pout. Kurt rolled his eyes along with their friends who were watching the scene unfold before them at the top of the staircase.

"You know I can't resist that pout." Kurt said recapturing his hand.

"Awesome, thanks, babe. I know you will love it." Blaine said and gave him a quick peck on the lips that made him smile.

"Sure, whatever. But you owe me." Kurt said and they regained their pace towards his dorm door. Wes and David walked in their separate directions towards their rooms and now it was just Blaine in Kurt walking in the hall. "I expect a shopping trip or something." Kurt said when they stopped in front of his door to say goodbye.

"Or something, huh?" Blaine said with a suggestive tone in his voice. Kurt caught the hint Blaine was trying to make and smirked back at him.

"Well, you did get me pretty worked up in class. You were practically sitting on my lap when she came back in the room. How would I have explained how that happened if she would have seen you sitting there?" Kurt said slapping Blaine playfully on the arm.

"What can I say? I just can't keep my hands off you. Plus, you weren't too innocent yourself." Blaine said wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt's arms also found their way up to Blaine's neck.

"Well, then I guess we're even. Just promise me next time you will hold off until after class? I can't imagine trying to explain how I got in trouble to my dad. It would be extremely awkward." Kurt replied shaking his head as if to shake the thoughts out of his mind.

"I don't think I can promise that." he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Also, we aren't quite even, I still owe you for you going bowling tonight." Blaine said slowly leaning towards Kurt.

"Oh, so did you have something in mind right now?" Kurt said furrowing his eyebrows in fake confusion.

"Maybe, just a little something." Blaine said close enough to Kurt he could feel his breath on his face.

"Maybe…" Kurt said leaving his sentence open-ended. They stood for a second before Kurt pulled away from him abruptly leaving him with a rejected look on his face. "Let's just, not do this out here." Kurt said with a devilish grin on his face. Blaine smirked and nodded. Kurt quickly grabbed Blaine's tie, opened his door and pulled them inside his room, in one fluid movement. The hallway then returned to it's regular monotonous silence.

~~~~~~Finished~~~~~~

P.S. This may sound really awkward but I swear to you one time this guy that I liked was getting all touchy in my class (we sat on the front row!) and we were reading a play, and I swear by the end of class he was almost sitting in my chair...so that's where that whole thing came from... xD except for the hand on the thigh...that was my imagination doing it's work xD


End file.
